Passion's Epiphanies
by rainismysunshine
Summary: Here's a little Valeninte's Day AxI story. The key to happiness is being honest with yourself.


**A/N: This story is rated M for sexual happenings. If you cannot handle sexual happenings, that is not my problem, but yours. What I am trying to say is this: If you don't think you can handle this story, then don't read it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing. At all.**

As another enormous yawn overtook her face, Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing tried desperately to finish her seemingly infinite amounts of paperwork before midnight struck. She looked down at the pile, noticing that there were at least fifty papers left. Even more, it was already 11:50 PM. An angry sigh escaped her lips as the words 'welcome to my life' bitterly crossed her mind. Not really paying attention anymore, she reached down and picked up the next paper, only this paper was different. It was a letter. A hand-written letter addressing her by her first name. Confusion along with a hint of fear overcame her being as she began scanning the lines.

_Dear Integra,  
As you most likely do not know since you always coop yourself up in that dim office of yours, today just so happens to be February the 14__th__, or St. Valentine's Day. Instead of ignoring every normal human activity as you always seem to do; I do suggest that you meet me in the gardens at precisely midnight. I expect to see you there, or I will definitely come find you instead. Be sure to make your decision quickly, Integra, for midnight is merely three minutes away, and it does take quite some time to get to the gardens from your office. See you soon, Master.  
Signed,  
Your Not-So-Secret Admirer_

Integra crumpled the letter up with a huff of anger. Just who did he think he was, assuming that she wanted him!? It infuriated her! It infuriated her so much that she couldn't even work anymore. With that mindset, she turned off the light and stormed out of the room. A sigh escaped her lips as she walked toward her quarters. She simply couldn't get the words of that letter out of her mind. Was she really that much of a prude? Was she really that withdrawn from the world?

"Yes... but you don't have to be."

Integra jumped so high that she nearly fell over. Alucard sat on her bed, showing off his usual maniacal smirk, but something was different about him tonight. It could have been the fact that the only thing he was wearing was his pants, or maybe it was the lust that clouded his eyes as he looked Integra's body over. Integra couldn't really tell, and she didn't have much time to think it over. Alucard was at her side in seconds, quickly tossing layer after layer of her clothing off. Integra tried her best to remain calm.

"W…what the bloody hell do you think you're doing Alucard?!" she didn't sound assertive at all. Alucard cackled loudly, his hands beginning to warm her now-exposed body.

"Come on, Master… I'm not really in the mood for your little act tonight. I want you, and I'm going to have you…"

Before Integra could protest, Alucard's lips were on her own. It took only seconds for Integra to give into him and return the kiss. She found herself suddenly overcome with a raging passion that she'd always attempted to ignore, but she couldn't ignore it now, not with his lips on hers like this. She threw herself at him suddenly, showing him that she was tired of hiding. That was the only form of permission he needed. He laid Integra gently on the bed. Instinctively, she pulled him down with her as she viciously attempted to undo the button on his pants. He caught her hands gently, some of the lust gone from his stunning crimson eyes.

"Let's not be hasty, Master," he said with a seductive smile. Integra felt a blush rising in her cheeks as she inwardly scolded herself for acting so desperate. Alucard just smiled down at her, sincerity on his face as he began to gently run his fingertips along her warm skin. Integra gasped, filled with so many sensational emotions that she could hardly move. Alucard handled her very tenderly, as if trying his hardest not to break her. These actions of his actually made her want to cry. He was being so engaging, so passionate and loving, that he was scarcely the vampire Integra normally knew him to be. Integra's thoughts were interrupted by the sensational feeling of his cool lips against her warm ones. This kiss was different from the last one, filled with slower and deeper movements. His hands continued to caress her body as his lips waltzed with hers. Suddenly, Integra was filled with a new kind of fervor, one she had never felt before. She reached up to tangle her hands in Alucard's silky black locks. Their bodies intertwined somehow, legs, hands, tongues. Alucard suddenly broke away from Integra, getting his benevolent master to look directly into his bottomless eyes.

"Do you want to?" he asked with every ounce of seriousness he had. He wanted to be sure that he was doing the right thing.

"Yes, Alucard. I want to… I want you…"

He slowly began to slip his length into her, causing her lithe form to arch against him. He looked down at her before wrapping his arms around her soft body and beginning to move himself in and out of her most sacred area. The two of them started panting as the massed that were their bodies joined to form a unified body, a mass in which they were each other. It was a prime example of one of the most unifying acts two people can commit. Marriage was a legal thing, and having sex was usually just for fun, but this was making love. This was creating one soul, bonding two lovers together forever.

Integra lay with Alucard for a while that evening, enjoying the smell of his skin and the comfort of his presence. It finally became clear to her, the path that she had to take. As much as she'd denied it, she knew for a fact that she was in love with him. She had to accept that, or she'd be miserable for the remainder of her existence. Looking into Alucard's eyes, she swallowed her pride and spoke the truth.

"I love you, Alucard."

"I love you too, Integra."


End file.
